Lyon Haltsworn
Lyon Haltsworn is a playable character and one of the main protagonist of Crimson Twilight. He is a loyal knight of the Azarrian throne and royal guard of King Rataxil. After the fall of Azarria, he takes Abelia, princess of Azarria, to safety and becomes her trusted knight. Lyon can be somewhat cocky and arrogant, never stopping to achieve what he desires: redemption. Physical Appearance Lyon is a man baring long blonde hair and blue eyes with a long scar dashing over his right eye. In his standard appearance, Lyon wears a lose white tunic with garments. Biography During the year 2949 NW, a group of bandits ravaged and pillaged Arden Village; nearly burning it to the ground. After hearing of the reckless nature of the event, a group of mercenaries quickly defended the village folk. The mercenaries' leader, a brave knight named Frederick, rescued and fell in love with a woman named Margaret while on campaign; and they spent the night together. When Frederick returned after one year to visit, he rejoined Margaret, having given birth to a son, whom he named Lyon. Over the course of the next ten to fifteen years, Frederick spent a lot of his time teaching his son swordsmanship. In 2970 NW, Frederick embarked on a foreign campaign, promising Margaret that he would return; unfortunately, without his father's guidance, Lyon began to socialize with an edgy clan of young men, and he soon became the leader of their band of thieves known as Black Wind. In a misguided act of national pride, the band devised a plan to attack the knights who ran away from the campaign, as they were bound to carry valuable possessions, and were too cowardly to deserve respect in any case. That night, Black Wind ambushed a group of traveling soldiers, too tired to retaliate. Lyon even managed to kill the commander himself; but as he held the commander's severed head in triumph, the moonlight shone on its face, and Lyon screamed as he realized he held the head of his own father. In mere seconds, Lyon's mind had broken upon which point he ran straight into the forest, becoming more and more insane as he ruminated over his previous acts, until he came to a point at which he psychologically convinced himself that his father's murderer was actually someone other than himself. Hearing rumors of an invincible stone that grants the wielder great power, Lyon came to believe his father's killer could only be killed with the power of the Sacred Stone. He traveled first to Warlords' Manor in Sievione, Azarria the refuge of the noble Sir Stefan, who he believed to be the possessor of the Sacred Stone; and he joined in its forces as a mercenary, rising in its ranks with the hopes of acquiring Stefan's self-proclaimed legendary stone. During a siege on the manor, Lyon saw an opportunity to take Sir Stefan's prized possession, the sword Grimblade, after believing that the weapon held the Sacred Stone within its hilt. Lyon decided to kill him, running off with it into the Ohen Mountains nearby; but the sword held no stone. Frustrated, he continued to search for weeks for the Stone growing increasingly more insane for its power as time passed. Wandering through the Trenchant Forest, Lyon came across what he believed was the legendary Sacred Stone, lying beside a dead corpse. But as he reached for it, the corpse lit up in a hellish blaze of fire and attacked him. Lyon raised his sword and defeated the fiery being, damaging his sword in the process, earning the right to wield the enigmatic Dark Stone for himself. At the precise moment that Lyon obtained the Dark Stone, Oblivion's Grasp emanated from him in a beam of light that rained across the entire world, leading only to death and destruction. At that moment Lyon heard the voice of the wicked stone, who arranged a deal with him: Lyon would help the Dark Stone restore itself by gathering souls and destroying the Sacred Stone, and in return the Dark Stone would resurrect his father Frederick. Lyon accepts and bounds the Dark Stone to his blade, wielding it into many slaughters, until finally confronting the custodian of Azarria's Sacred Stone: Rataxil Azarria, the king of Azarria. Lyon ordered the king to hand over the Stone without a fight, but the king refused, sending his guards to ward off the opposing mercenary. After slaying all of his guards, Rataxil attacks Lyon, slashing the mercenary's eye and dropping him to his knees. Severely wounded, Lyon was helpless to avert the kings following blow that knocked him unconscious. A few days later, Lyon awakes from his slumber with no recollection of what happened just a few days ago. While the young Princess Abelia attends to the mercenary's wounded face, King Rataxil entered the room, informing Lyon of his demented state, of which was caused by the Dark Stone. With a sense of grief, Lyon attempts to leave the Tri-Citadel, slowly gaining his memory of the slaughter that ensued at the king's residence. But before he leaves, King Rataxil offers Lyon a place in the Knights of Azarria. Realizing that he needed to atone for the sins he committed, Lyon agreed and joined the king's personal guards. For the next thirteen years, Lyon proved to be an essential asset in the Knights of Azarria, eventually becoming the general and serving as a protector and adviser to Princess Abelia and Prince Artroclus. During this time, however, Lyon remained on the run from his past. Every night, Lyon meditated on all he had done and eventually learned to accept responsibility for his sins. In time he planned to return to his mother, who had no knowledge of his whereabouts or anything that occurred during or after that night eighteen years ago; but just as he was about to knock on his mother's door, he could hear his mother praying, and concluded that if he was to be successful in his new resolve, he must continue to distance himself from her so that she can never know the truth of his father's death. He could not see his mother until he was fully redeemed; but he knew he was not yet atoned for, for every time he awoke from a night's rest, he imagined his sword covered in blood, and surrounded by the corpses of victims he had presumably murdered in his sleep. Eventually, Lyon was able to set aside his self-conflict. He revisits Arden Village and reunites with his mother. Unfortunately, her poor health began to take it's toll on her. Margaret was only able to spend a few short days with her son before she passed away under the tender care of Lyon. After his mother's death, he remained in her house for the next few day before finally returning to the Tri-Citadel. Upon his return, Lyon is entrusted with the responsibility of being King Rataxil's royal guard. Category:Characters